Super Paper Mario
Super Paper Mario is the third game in the Paper Mario series. Though the last two games were mainly an RPG game, Super Paper Mario will be centered around Platforming, and will have RPG elements. In this game, you'll be able to take control of Mario, Peach, and even Bowser. It was originally supposed to be launched on the GameCube, then it was later merged over to the Wii in September of 2006. While the game was thought to be a standard 2-D game, it was soon revealed that 3-D elements will also be combined with the 2-D elements to make a brand new type of game. The game was released in America on April 9, 2007, and 10 days later in Japan. Gameplay This game revolves around platforming and RPG mechanics, making it a truly uniqe and original game. Each of the four main characters that will join your party during the game have special abilities. First in the group - Mario. Mario has the ability to switch the view from 2-D to 3-D anywhere he goes, and will challenge the game in new puzzles unseen before in any other game. Princess Peach can use her umbrella to glide across stages, allow her to get to places unaccessible to any one else in the team. Bowser, while bulky and slow, is more powerful than any other character, and will truly shine while in combat. He also has the ability to breathe a steady stream of fire. Luigi rounds off the party, and can jump higher than any character, giving him access to high up places. Pixls Mario and co. will also come in possession of unique sparkly creatures called Pixls, each one giving the players abilities while they are in use. The first of these Pixls, and probably the most popular and known, is Tippi. Tippi acts as a guide to enemies, the landscape, and so forth, and will even find hidden objects and doors that can't be seen by anyone else. As you progress through the game, you'll find 8 essential Pixls, and 3 that are optional if you search for them. The name "pixl" is a play on the word "pixel", as pixls are pixelated. Combat As mentioned before, the game centers around platforming elements rather than turn-based gameplay. In the game, you'll be able to simply jump on your enemy to damage them. However, for a greater amount of damage, Mario and team can also use some of the multiple different Pixls that you'll obtain throughout the game, as well as use items (like a fireburst) and special attacks (such as Bowser's fire breath and Luigi's super jump, which sends him soaring off of the stage and then slamming into his enemy). However, as expected, Mario's team can also suffer damage from enemies. If all of his heart power runs out, then he will get a game over, requiring you to start over at the last save point. Sadly, if one character gets damaged, the rest of the team's heart power will also lower. Stylish Hits Stylish hits are one of the only things that allow you to use the unique features of the Wii-remote. Once you jump on an enemy, you can quickly wiggle the Wii remote to make the character do a stylish move that gives them extra points. Once you do this, a whole gang of Koopas, Shy Guys, and others will jump for joy around the edge of the screen. Leveling Up As in previous Paper Mario games (and most, if not all, RPG's), you have the ability to level up by defeating enemies. In this game, you can also gain experience points by doing other actions as well such as picking up an item and so forth. Once you obtain a certain amount of experience points, you'll level up, and either your heart power or attack power will increase. Plot Princess Peach is kidnapped, and Bowser is the main suspect. However, the true culprit is Count Bleck, an evil magician who used a powerful black hole to suck up everything in Bowser's Castle, including the princess and Bowser. The reason for this large kidnapping - Count Bleck has a book titled Dark Prognosticus, which tells a tale of a powerful monster king and a princess getting married. Those two are Bowser and Peach. Once they do, it will open a dimensial rift that will engulf the whole universe. Thankfully, Merlon has found Mario to put the book titled the Light Prognosticus into effect, which tells of a hero who can stop this marriage and defeat Count Bleck by finding eight pure hearts. Full cast of characters Gamecube to Wii The game was announced to be released on the Gamecube. Though because of the death of the Gamecube, the game was merged to the new Wii console. It was also announced that the game would use enhanced Wii controls. Movie Seth Gordon, director of the movie King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters, has stated his wish to make a movie based on Super Paper Mario, which would switch from 2-D to 3-D. Trivia *When Fracktail is checking his database for Mario, his eyes change to the Wii loading logo. *The little characters that surround you and temporarily provide a shield are based on the characters from Super Mario Bros. The sounds they make when they jump or die are identical to those of that game. **Also, some of the areas are based on those of Super Mario Bros. *In chapter seven the world is the gameover *When a character lost all their Hp his defeat is based on super mario bros series Category: Gamecube Games Category: Mario Games Category: Mario RPG's Category: RPG Games